Honesty, Understanding and Forgiveness
by JSRobertson
Summary: While Lee is on an ONI mission, Nelson is forced to send Janet away.
1. Chapter 1

_This story doesn't have any ONI missions gone badly or anyone on Seaview being injured, near death, shot, or rescued. It's a story testing the love between Lee and Janet Crane. Maybe a little heart tugging at times and too sentimental for some readers who like more action. _

Honesty, Understanding and Forgiveness

By JSRobertson

Lee Crane was waiting while the helicopter got into position so he could jump on the deck of _Seaview_ which had just surfaced_._ He was returning from an ONI mission in a small country off the coast of South America. His job was to infiltrate the compound and take pictures of the new chemical laboratory that was being set up and find out what they were going to make there. He didn't need to do anything more. Other forces would be sent in at a later date to destroy the laboratory once it was fully functional.

((()))

He was exhausted. This was his third ONI mission in the last nine weeks. He'd been in Vadvostok picking up intel and barely had time to recover from a bullet wound in his thigh before he had to leave for the People's Republic on an extraction that went off without a hitch. He finally got to stay home for two weeks before he had to leave again.

His missions have not only been hard on him but also on his wife, Janet, Chip and the admiral. None of them were very happy that Admiral Johnson kept using him for these missions. Janet and Chip were almost killed when FS-1 crashed while he was in Vadvostok. For once _Seaview_ didn't have any missions scheduled while he was in the People's Republic but now they were on their way back to Santa Barbara after helping the Navy find a submarine from a friendly nation in danger of sinking and its reactor blowing up.

He escaped with only a graze wound on his arm. The men setting up the laboratory and the guards never realized why he was there until he was ready to leave. They started shooting at him as he scrambled out of the compound with plenty of pictures. He ran through the jungle staying just ahead of them. Much to his relief, the helicopter was waiting for him on the beach and he boarded it before they could take any more shots at him or the helicopter.

Even though it was getting dark, he had no problems jumping from the helicopter to the deck. He waved to the pilot who dropped him off and he slowly lifted the helicopter away from _Seaview_. Lee went in the sail hatch and down the ladder to the control room where Bobby O'Brien was waiting for him. He couldn't wait to see his wife, take a shower and hit the rack. But once in the control room he looked around for his wife and Chip. Both of them were not in the control room.

"Mr. O'Brien where's Mr. Morton and Mrs. Crane?" Lee asked concerned they weren't there.

"Mr. Morton is going off duty but is coming back in couple of minutes with some last minutes instructions and I'm not sure where Mrs. Crane is," Bobby said warily.

Lee left the control room went up the spiral staircase to their cabin. He was surprised his wife wasn't there so he checked her office and she wasn't there either. He was worried as she was always in the control room or even on the bridge when he came home from a mission. Hopefully she was working on a project with the admiral. He felt and looked disgusting, he was filthy, bloody and smelly not that Janet or the admiral would have cared how he looked or smelled. He would check in with the admiral and let him know about the mission when he finished taking a shower, shaving off his beard and was in uniform. He would then be able to hit rack and get some much needed sleep.

He would also have to go to sick bay and check in with Jamie as he always did when he returned from an ONI mission.

After showering his wound started bleeding again so he took a towel and wrapped it up and rolled his uniform sleeve over it. It would need bandaging but he needed to find Janet and Chip first.

Before going to sick bay he returned to the control room and found Chip giving O'Brien some instructions before he went off duty for the night. Jamie was also there looking for Lee.

"Hi Chip, where's Janet. I can't find her anywhere," Lee asked anxiously.

"You'll have to ask the admiral," Chip replied quietly.

"Let's go captain. I need to check you out, you know the rules," Jamie said taking him by the arm.

Scowling he yanked his arm out of Jamie's grasp.

"What do you mean ask the admiral...Chip did something happen to her...Please tell me," he asked frantically while the control room listened to the exchange between the two men.

Before Chip could answer Jamie piped up.

"Lee," Jamie said softly, "Come with me and I'll tell you what's going on."

He knew something was wrong when Jamie called him Lee in front of the crew.

Lee and Jamie went to sick bay where Jamie checked him out. His arm didn't need stitches so he put a bandage on it and gave him a shot of antibiotics.

"Jamie, please tell me where she is...isn't she on _Seaview_...what happened to her," he demanded as he rolled down his shirt sleeve.

"The admiral sent her away. She needed some time away from the institute, _Seaview_ and **you**."

"Me, why me? I haven't been home for the last few weeks."

"That's the problem. If you want more details, you'll have talk to the admiral. I've already told you too much."

"Where is he?" Lee hissed.

"The reactor control room."

Lee stormed out of sick bay with Jamie following right behind him. He knew Lee was pissed but he also had more to tell Lee about Janet but needed the admiral to talk to him first.

He barged into the reactor control room where the admiral was working with a couple of crewman. He stood in front of the nuclear reactor console and tape machine that recorded the reactor's readings.

"Please leave," he snapped at the crewmen who couldn't get out of the room fast enough.

Pointing his finger at the admiral he yelled, "Who the hell do you think you are sending my wife away with consulting me? What gives you the right to do that?"

"It's a little hard to consult you when you're not around," the admiral said sarcastically looking at him with fire in his eyes. "I did it for her health and well being as her employer. She wasn't fit for duty so I had to take matters in my own hands."

"Her health...not fit for duty?" Lee questioned still livid.

Jamie now angrily spoke up, "Yes especially her health. Have you really looked at your wife lately? She's lost ten pounds from not eating, has dark circles under her eyes because she can't sleep when you're gone. While you were in Vadvostok, I had to sedate her to get her to sleep. Two days after you left on this last mission, she went to Chip's office to give him a report and passed out right in front of his desk. Luckily she wasn't hurt. Chip put her on the couch and put a cold cloth on her head by the time I got there she was awake. I had to threaten her with med bay and an IV unless she started eating. The admiral, Chip and I took turns making sure she ate. Do I have to tell you anymore?"

"I didn't know," he replied rubbing his forehead. "I guess I never paid attention. I would ask her if everything was alright and she would tell me yes."

The admiral barked, "Of course she's going to tell you yes. She didn't want you to have to worry about her while you're trying to save the world and get yourself hurt or killed."

"You had to sedate her...she passed out," Lee whispered. "What I'm I going to do. Please tell me where she is?"

"No," the admiral said emphatically. "She needs to be away from you while you straighten out _your_ priorities."

"Please admiral I promise I will take care of her. I won't leave her alone," Lee pleaded.

"That's what you say now until Admiral Johnson calls with a new mission and off you go and leave her alone again."

"Admiral, I can't believe you won't tell me," he said desperately.

"Skipper," Sparks called on the intercom. "Call from Admiral Johnson."

Lee couldn't help but see the smirk on the admiral's face.

"Pipe it in here please," Lee said guiltily.

"Yes, skipper."

"When are you bringing me those pictures?" Johnson demanded.

"_Seaview_ will be docking in Santa Barbara tomorrow morning."

"I'll look for you in a couple of days then," Johnson said and hung up.

"Lee please believe me when I tell you I'm doing this for her and your own good."

"Yes sir," Lee replied dejectedly.

He left the reactor control room and went to his cabin. He needed to sleep and think about what Jamie and the admiral told him. How could he not notice how badly his wife needed him?

After Lee left Jamie looked at the admiral.

"Harry, are you sure you're doing the right thing?" Jamie asked, "He isn't very happy."

"Jamie, it was very hard for me not tell him where's she at. He's devastated I wouldn't tell him but I have to stick to my guns. My gut tells me I'm right."

"Okay Harry I'll go along with you for now," Jamie concurred.

((()))

_Seaview_ docked the next morning. Lee slept but he didn't necessarily feel better. He went to the control room where Chip was waiting for the rest of the crew to leave.

"You know the admiral sent Janet away, please tell me where? I need to talk to her. Please Chip," Lee pleaded.

"I honestly don't know where she is. The only people that know are the admiral and Jamie and you know neither one of them will tell you," Chip told him. "I'm really sorry Lee."

((()))

The admiral came down the spiral staircase and went to the control room.

"I need to see the both of you in my office in thirty minutes."

"Yes, sir," they replied.

The admiral went up the ladder to the sail hatch and down the gangplank stopping to salute the colors before leaving the sub pen. He went to his car and drove to his office.

Lee and Chip finally left _Seaview_ after making sure all the crew had departed. They walked down the gangplank saluted the colors and stopped to talk to the guards on duty.

Chip had his car so he and Lee drove to the institute office. Lee stopped and stared at Janet's empty office. He had to find out where she was. He went to his office and hung up his jacket. He noticed there was only a few days work on his desk. She must have taken care of everything. He sat down and put his head in his hands. What has he done?

They had no idea what the admiral wanted to talk to them about. They were scheduled to leave on a research mission in a week but there was nothing special about it. No outside personnel would be involved.

Chip stopped at Lee's door to get him. He needed to talk to Lee too but not here.

"Ready. We don't want to keep the admiral waiting."

"No we don't," Lee sighed as he got up from his desk. "Chip I miss her."

"I know I miss her too."

Lee knew Chip well enough to know if the admiral didn't tell him where she was and he was worried about her, something must have been very wrong with her.

Chip and Lee went to the admiral's office where Angie greeted the two of them.

"Welcome back Lee. Hi Chip. The admiral's waiting for you."

"Thanks Angie," Lee said tensely.

Angie could see how unhappy Lee was. All of them missed Janet but Angie knew what the admiral did was for the best. She and Wanda didn't know where Janet was either.

((()))

They went in the admiral's office and sat down in the chairs in front of his desk.

"Chip is everything set for the next mission?"

"Yes sir. All the special equipment will be loaded on _Seaview_ by the end of the week."

"Good. Lee when are you leaving for Washington to give Johnson his pictures?"

"I have a flight out of Santa Barbara this afternoon. I should return to the institute by late tomorrow morning."

"Lee I will tell you where Janet is on one condition."

"Yes whatever it is I will do it."

"When you go to Washington, you have to tell Admiral Johnson that you _will not_ accept any ONI missions for the next six months," the admiral said seriously

"Admiral I don't know if he'll go for that," Lee answered cautiously.

"You'd better convince him if you want to know where Janet is. He will have to call me personally and tell me he will not assign you to any missions before I tell you where she is."

"Can _**you**_ give up ONI missions for six months," the admiral asked honestly.

"I will do anything to find out where Janet is but what if Admiral Johnson doesn't agree to it will I ever find out where she is?"

"Yes, when I think she's ready to come back and you're ready to take care of her."

"Admiral is she safe where she is?"

"Of course. I would never put her in harms way. You better get ready to leave for Washington. I'll have Tommy drive you to the airport."

"Yes sir." Lee answered wondering why he didn't want Chip to take him to the airport.

Chip and Lee left the admiral's office. They grabbed their jackets and covers and went to Chip's car and drove to Lee's house.

((()))

"Chip, you've been pretty quiet today. What's up," Lee questioned before he got out of the car. He knew something was bothering him.

"Lee, I'm going to add to your misery," Chip said softly. "I would find Janet sitting in your office in the dark wrapped in your coat. She told me she was afraid you weren't coming back. She tells me this every time you leave on a mission. It breaks my heart to see her so unhappy. We went out for dinner and I when I dropped her off, I walked her to the door instead of waiting for the signal she was in the house and everything was alright. She kissed me and not like a brotherly kiss but a very romantic passionate one. I didn't stop her and returned her kiss just as passionate. I'm really sorry bro, I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Has it ever happened before," Lee asked rubbing his forehead.

"No and it won't ever happen again."

Lee could see Chip was very upset at what he told him.

"Lee, you're always gone, she's lonely, worried and afraid.

"I know Chip. I guess it's my own fault. I leave her alone so much and you get to pick up the pieces while I'm gone. I've relied on you to look after her since we got married. Do you love her?"

"No Lee, but I could. I never meant to hurt you," Chip stressed.

"Thanks for being honest with me," Lee sighed deeply. "Does the admiral know about this?"

"Yes, we had to tell him. We felt guilty every time we saw each other. That was another reason why he sent her away so she could sort out her feelings."

"I'm almost as bad as her parents. I've been neglecting her without even knowing it. Too engrossed in ONI, _Seaview_ and the institute. I'm surprised she's still with me."

"Lee, she loves _you_ more than anything. Anyone can see it. She will do whatever it takes to make _**you**_ happy."

"I really thought she understood by now how difficult it could be married to a spy and the captain of _Seaview_."

"I don't think the captain part is the problem. As you know from a previous experience she isn't too thrilled with the spy part and you have to admit you've taken on a lot more missions lately than in the past. Maybe you better convince Johnson you're not the _**only**_ man for the job."

"You're right. If I get her back or should I say when I get her back she will be my top priority after _Seaview_ of course," Lee said with a small grin.

"She'll live with that." Chip replied with a small grin too. "Come on you better get going or you going to miss your flight. The sooner you convince Johnson the sooner you get your wife back."

Lee patted Chip on the back as he left him at the door. He packed his suitcase taking a few extra clothes just in case he could convince Johnson to leave him alone for six months.

((()))

Tommy took Lee to the airport as instructed by the admiral. He dropped him off at the terminal and helped him with his suitcase. Lee boarded his plane to Washington. After his flight took off, he ordered a beer. As he drank his beer, he couldn't believe his wife kissed Chip, his brother, and he kissed her back. He hoped she still loved him as much as he loved her. He had to make his wife understand that he loved her more than anything and ask her forgiveness for the way he has treated her. But he also had to convince her she needed to be honest with him about everything no matter how trivial. He fell asleep about half way through the flight and woke up just before it landed.

((()))

Lee took a taxi to Johnson's office. Sandy, his secretary, greeted him warmly and asked him to wait as the admiral was on the phone. He didn't have to wait too long before he was shown into Johnson's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Two Weeks Earlier**

Lee and Janet were in Lee's office waiting for a helicopter. Janet couldn't believe her husband had to leave on another ONI mission. This would be his third one in the last nine weeks. She could see he was exhausted. These missions were not only hard on him but her also. She couldn't sleep or eat when he's gone. She'd lost ten pounds and given up trying to cover her darks circles with makeup. She avoided Jamie as much as she could because all he had to do was look at her and know she hadn't slept or ate.

"Honey, why do you have to go on another mission? Are you the _only_ ONI agent in this country," she asked sarcastically.

"Sweetie, they're short a few agents. A couple of them were hurt on a mission and some have retired. The new ones they recruited aren't ready for this type of mission. I'm really sorry," he said as he pulled her close and rubbed her back.

"Please tell Admiral Johnson you can't go on any more missions after this one," she pleaded her head on his chest.

"I will let him know I need a rest after this one," he reassured her as he gave her a kiss goodbye.

They walked to the heliport where a helicopter was touching down to pick him up. He gave her a long kiss and hug. Chip and the admiral were also there to see him off. Both of them had disgusted looks on their faces.

After he took off, the three of them walked back to the office.

Janet went back to her office and finished up the work Lee had left her. Chip had a meeting with the admiral that afternoon and they weren't finished so she would go home and make herself dinner not that she was even hungry. It was 1700 hours so she grabbed her jacket and purse and walked to the elevators. Jamie got off the elevator and saw her standing there.

"Good I'm glad to see you're ready to leave. I'm taking you to dinner. I know you didn't have lunch so we are going to a new Chinese restaurant." Jamie told her grabbing her arm.

"How do you know I didn't eat lunch? Do you have spies watching me?" Janet asked surprised.

"Yes, to be honest with you I do," he said unhappily.

He pushed the button on the elevator as they waited for it to come back to their floor he looked at her and saw how tired she was.

"Do you need me to give you something to sleep tonight?"

"No, I'm actually very tired. I think I will sleep tonight but thanks anyway."

They left the institute and got in Jamie's car. Standing at the window watching them leave was Chip who went looking for Janet after his meeting and saw that she had left for the day. He would take her to dinner tomorrow night. The admiral had the next night. This was the only way they knew she would eat. They knew she wouldn't make dinner because she hated eating by herself.

((()))

Janet managed to fall asleep that night wrapped in Lee's shirt. It made her feel close to him. She woke up the next morning feeling a little better. She was running a little late today so she didn't have time for breakfast. Chip knocked on the door a few minutes later, she grabbed her sweater and they left for work.

"How was dinner last night with Jamie?"

"It was good. We'll have to go there when Lee gets back," she grinned, "did he have 'Janet' duty last night?

"Yes, he did. I get that duty tonight. We're going to Giovanni's. I have a taste for their chicken parmesan."

"Okay sounds good to me," she answered as they walked in the institute.

((()))

Janet would be very busy today. Angie had the day off and the admiral had some letters and reports that needed to be typed up. Angie stayed late to get them done but the admiral hadn't finished them all so Angie called last night to let her know what needed to be finished.

She went to the admiral's office and he had the letters and reports ready for her.

"I know there's a lot there, but do you think you could have them done by the end of the day and sent out?"

"Yes sir. I will stay until they are all finished. There isn't that much here, I should have them done after lunch." Janet replied as she took the items and went to her office.

She got them all done by 1500 hours and had the admiral sign them so they could be sent out. She finished just as the mailman dropped of the mail so she gave them to him to take, it would save her a trip to the post office. She worked through her lunch hour but wasn't hungry so she skipped lunch. She would have a big dinner tonight anyway.

((()))

Chip called her on the phone and asked her to bring him a proposal he put on her desk earlier that morning.

When she got up she was a little dizzy but didn't think much about it. She walked to Chip's office and everything went black.

"Janet," Chip yelled as he jumped up from his desk and ran over to her but couldn't get there before she fell down on the floor. Luckily she didn't hit her head on his desk. He picked her up and laid her on the couch.

Chip ran over to his desk and called Med Bay, "Jamie, get over to my office now, Janet's passed out."

"I'll be right there."

He ran out of his office grabbing his bag as he left.

Chip went to the bathroom and got a cold cloth and put it on her forehead.

The admiral was walking by when he heard Chip on the phone to Jamie. He ran into Chip's office and knelt next to the couch.

Janet was coming to and saw the admiral kneeling next to her.

"What happen?"

"You passed out," the admiral told her.

"I don't remember anything," she replied starting to cry.

By then Jamie was there and took a look at her. He wanted to take her to Med Bay but she didn't want to go.

"I'm fine now," she told Jamie as she sat up and took a deep breath.

"You'll go to Med Bay and have Jamie check you out," the admiral ordered.

"Yes sir."

Jamie called Med Bay and had Frank bring his car over so he could drive them back. He walked her into an examination room and made her sit down on the gurney. He examined her and found nothing wrong with her.

"Did you eat breakfast and lunch today?"

"No I haven't eaten since last night. I was running late this morning so I didn't eat breakfast and the admiral needed to have some letters go out so I skipped lunch," she said sheepishly.

"You know better. No wonder you passed out."

Chip and the admiral got to Med Bay a few minutes after Jamie finished examining her.

"She hasn't eaten all day," Jamie told them angrily.

Not only was Jamie mad at her but the admiral and Chip were as well.

"We're going out to dinner tonight," Chip told them, "It's almost 1600 hours. We'll go to dinner now and I will make sure she gets home."

"Fine," Jamie retorted. "Make sure she eats more than two mouthfuls or I'll put her in Med Bay so fast it'll make her head spin."

"I'm sorry to worry all of you."

Chip and Janet left for dinner while the admiral stayed with Jamie.

"We're going to have to take some drastic action with her," Jamie told the admiral.

"I have a plan but she's not going to like it. You're going to have to tell her she's unfit for duty."

"Admiral if I do that she won't be able to go on _Seaview._ She will have to stay at the institute and who's going to watch her. I know we have no missions now but if one comes up what will we do?"

"Oh, she's not going to be by herself. I'm sending her away."

"You're going to send her away...Where...She's has no one."

"Here's what I'm thinking. I'm going to send her to my house in Boston. Cora and Alfred, my housekeeper and her husband, just got back from vacation and Edith is still on vacation for another four weeks so it will be the perfect place. Cora and Alfred will make sure she eats and hopefully sleeps maybe with a little help from you. She can relax and not have to worry about anything."

"Harry, she's going to worry about Lee no matter what we do. You know she is going to want to see him when he returns. Is he going to come and get her?"

"I'm not going to tell him where she is until he convinces Admiral Johnson to lose his name for any missions for six months. He's been working for him too much lately. If he stayed home she wouldn't have a problem. I'm fed up with all these missions anyway he's not the only spy in the country. Johnson will have to call me personally to tell me he will not use Lee for six months."

"Harry, they're not going to like this at all," Jamie said rubbing his forehead.

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"No, are you going to tell her or do I have to do the dirty work?"

"We'll both tell her."

Jamie sighed, "It's not going to be pretty whoever tells her."

((()))

The admiral left Med Bay and went back to his office. He and Jamie would take her on FS-1 to his house tomorrow right after they told her his plan. He picked up the phone and dialed his house in Boston.

"Nelson residence," Cora answered.

"Hi Cora, how are you and Alfred doing?"

"Just fine sir."

"How would you like a visitor? Dr. Jamieson and I will be bringing Janet Crane there for you to take care of if you don't mind. I've removed her from _Seaview_ for health reasons. She needs to get away from here and her husband who happens to be away again."

"No problem Admiral but she needs to be away from Captain Crane?"

"Yes, he's been gone quite a bit lately. When he leaves she doesn't sleep or eat. He won't know where she is until he gets a six month leave of absence from ONI. If he doesn't get the leave, I'm going to rely on you to let me know when you think she is well enough come home. I will keep you posted on the situation."

"Yes, sir whatever you want us to do. We love Captain Crane like a son and would do anything for him and his wife."

"Thanks Cora. We should be there sometime tomorrow morning."

"You're welcome sir."

The admiral hung up the phone.

"They'll take care of her," the admiral told Jamie relieved. "We'll leave tomorrow morning."

"I'll be ready."

((()))

Chip and Janet had a nice dinner at Giovanni's. He was glad to see them but knew not to ask where Lee was. He knew from past experiences he must be away again.

Chip would normally drop Janet off at the door and she would signal with the light everything was alright, but tonight he walked her to the door. He unlocked the door and before she walked in she turned around and kissed him very passionately and romantically. He didn't stop her and returned her kiss with just as much passion.

"I'm so sorry," Janet apologized as she pushed herself away from Chip, "I don't know what came over me, please forgive me."

"I'm sorry too," Chip said embarrassed. "I should've never let that happen."

"I better go," he told her guiltily as he walked back to his car.

She went in the house, closed the door, and slid down the door to the floor.

_Lee I'm so sorry. How could I betray you by kissing your 'brother' like that,_ she thought as she sat there sobbing before she got the courage to go to their bedroom where she grabbed one of his shirts. _Lee I'm so sorry,_ was her last thought before she finally fell asleep.

Chip went to his house also very upset at what had taken place. He knew she loved Lee but he could very easily fall in love with her. He lay in bed a long time before falling asleep thinking of how he was going to tell his 'brother' what he had done.

((()))

Chip didn't pick up Janet the next morning and got to work early. The admiral was already there working. Janet came in a little while later by herself. The admiral wondered why Chip didn't pick her up and could tell by the looks on their faces that something was very wrong. He called Chip in his office to find out what was wrong and tell him his plan involving Janet.

"Good morning Chip. Is there a problem? Why didn't you pick up Janet today?" he asked very concerned by the look on Chip's face.

"Sir**, **Janet _kissed_ me last night...a romantic kiss...I didn't do anything to stop her...I went along with it."

"Damn, Chip what were you thinking?" the admiral asked raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know, it just happened and I know it was a mistake that will never happen again," Chip stammered.

"Does she know you're telling me this?"

"No but knowing her, she will probably tell you too. We're both very sorry it happened."

"You'll have tell Lee about this. Damn, none of this would take place if he would just stay home."

"Yes of course I will tell him."

"Well, that just makes my plan that much easier to do."

"What plan, sir."

The admiral explained to Chip what his plan was to do with Janet and Lee. Chip knew they would not be happy but maybe it would shake Lee up enough to stop taking on those damn ONI missions. The admiral didn't tell Chip where Janet was going. He didn't want to burden him with trying to avoid telling Lee when he came home.

Just as the admiral finished talking to Chip, Jamie knocked on his door. He could tell Chip knew what was about to take place but he could also tell something else was wrong but didn't push the issue. He would find out later.

The admiral asked Angie to call Janet and have her come to his office. While they waited for Janet to come in the office, the admiral told Jamie what happened between Janet and Chip. Jamie wasn't surprised since Chip took care of her while Lee was gone. How could they not get close with Lee gone all the time?

((()))

Janet went to Angie's office. She was afraid something had happened to Lee.

"Angie do you know why the admiral wants to see me? Is Lee okay? Is there something wrong with the work I did yesterday?"

"Yes, Lee is fine as far as I know and no Janet there is nothing wrong with the work. I'm not sure why he wants to see you," Angie told her, "Please calm down."

Angie couldn't believe how nervous and worried she was.

Janet entered the admiral's office and saw that Jamie was there too. As she went in Chip was leaving.

"Chip did you tell him?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, I had too," he replied quietly.

"It's okay I was going to tell him too."

The admiral and Jamie were sitting on the couch in the office. The admiral directed Janet to one of the chairs directly across from them.

"I'm so sorry. You know I would never do anything to hurt Lee. I don't know what came over me. I promise it will never happen again," Janet said with tears in her eyes. "I've not only let Lee down but I've let both of you down too and I should've never put Chip in that position."

"You haven't let me down but you will have to tell Lee but that's not why I asked to see you," the admiral sighed.

"I know, don't worry I will. If there's a problem, I will leave NIMR and find another job so Lee and Chip can still work together here and on _Seaview_," Janet offered unhappily. "I know how much you depend on them."

"Let's not worry about that for now," the admiral said taking a deep breath, "As of today I'm relieving you of your responsibilities here at the institute and on _Seaview_ until further notice. Jamie and I have talked it over and you desperately need to get away for your health and well being."

"Please don't. I promise I will eat and sleep," Janet said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Janet, you need to get away for awhile. You haven't gotten away since you started here over two years ago sometimes people just need a break from work. You and Lee spend a lot of time together sometimes couples just need a break from each other and going on ONI missions with Lee isn't getting away," Jamie told her gently.

"What about Lee? Will he come and get me when he comes back?"

"That will depend on him and his priorities," the admiral answered.

"What if I don't go," Janet said stubbornly.

"You have no choice. You either go or I will permanently remove you from _Seaview_," the admiral threatened.

"Yes sir," she relented. She didn't want to leave _Seaview_ but most of all Lee so she would do whatever the admiral told her.

"Please give me your cell phone. You won't need to call anyone. Where you're going there will be a phone. Just pack some casual clothes for a few weeks and meet Jamie and me at the sub pen in an hour."

"Will Chip know where I am and does he know I'm leaving?"

"Jamie and I will be the only people who know where you are. Please don't worry you'll be safe and sound. He does know you are leaving and knows it's for the better."

"Yes, sir," Janet replied taking a deep breath as she walked out the door.

Janet met Jamie and the admiral at the sub pen in an hour. They left on FS-1 a few minutes later as Chief Sharkey had already completed the pre-flight check. Standing at the window in his office was Chip watching them leave. He wasn't happy but knew the admiral was right, she needed to get away to sort out her feelings and before they did something they might regret.

((()))

The admiral, Jamie and Janet were very quiet as they flew on FS-1. She had no idea where the admiral was taking her. All she could tell was they were heading east. After an hour, she fell asleep.

"Well if nothing else she'll be rested when we get there," Jamie smiled seeing her sleeping.

"Isn't that what we wanted," the admiral asked grinning.

Janet woke up two hours later.

"Guess I was more tired than I thought," she said yawning. "Admiral, where are you taking me?"

"Don't worry. You will like it there," he replied as he prepared to land FS-1.

She could see they were landing at a small dock but couldn't make out where.

He glided FS-1 to the dock where a man and woman were waiting for them. The admiral opened up the rear hatch and got out securing FS-1 to the dock as Jamie helped Janet out and grabbed her bag. Where ever she was there was a beautiful old house not too far from the dock. The admiral shook the man's hand and gave the woman a hug.

"Janet, this is Cora and Alfred. They work for me at my house. This is where you'll be staying for awhile and they will be taking care of you."

"Admiral where is here?"

"You're in Boston. This is where Edith lives when she's in town. She's still on vacation for another four weeks so you will be here by yourself."

Janet was amazed at the size and beauty of his home. She'd never been here before though Lee had told her about it.

"Nice to meet you," Janet said shaking their hands, "You must have gotten the short straw to have to take care of me."

"No, the admiral explained your situation and we were more than happy to help him out. We love Captain Crane and would do anything for him too," Cora said warmly grabbing Janet's arm as they started walking to the house.

"We can only stay a little while," the admiral told them as they walked behind them.

Alfred picked up her bag and joined the men.

Before they could get to the house the admiral's phone rang, it was Chip.

"Admiral you need to get back here right away. The Navy needs us to help locate a submarine in trouble. _Seaview_ will be ready to leave in three hours. Sharkey managed to assemble the crew."

"Okay Chip, we'll leave right now," the admiral replied. "We'll meet up with you en route."

"It's not Lee," Janet asked panicking.

"No honey, the Navy needs us," he reassured her.

"Sorry we can't stay," he told Cora and Alfred.

He gave Janet a kiss on the forehead.

"You'll be fine. I'll let you know when Lee gets back."

"Yes, sir. Please be careful."

"We will," he winked as they boarded FS-1.

The three of them watched as FS-1 took off. Cora took her hand and they walked to the house.

"Let's get you to your room and then some dinner. You must be hungry after that long flight."

"No not really," Janet said softly.

"The admiral told me you weren't sleeping or eating but that's going to change right now. We eat three meals around here and that includes you too," Cora said seriously.

"Yes, ma'am," Janet said smiling. "I can tell you aren't going to let me get away with anything."

"You got that right. I don't want to have to report you to the admiral."

Cora and Alfred showed her to a lovely room overlooking the ocean. This was the room Lee would use when he stayed there.

"Why don't you freshen up and meet me in the kitchen. Do you like to cook?"

"I don't mind cooking but we're not home a lot so I don't get to do too much."

"Well now's your chance. I'll see you in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks Cora."

Cora left Janet alone to unpack. She put her clothes in the dresser and closet. She took out one of Lee's dirty uniform shirts and put it under the pillow. She liked to sleep with one of his shirts; they smelled like him and she felt close to him when she had his shirt. She had packed a few of them.

Cora went down to the kitchen where Alfred was waiting for her.

"Well Alfred we have out work cut out for us. She's far too thin, needs sleep and to stop worrying about Captain Crane. Did you see how she panicked when the admiral got that phone call?"

"I'm sure you'll have her fattened up by the time he gets here, if he gets here. We'll work on getting her to relax and sleep," he told his wife kissing her on the forehead.

Janet went downstairs and found the kitchen. Cora handed her an apron and told her to peel the potatoes for dinner while she got the chicken ready to put in the oven. Dinner would be served at 5:00.

((()))

Janet got into Cora's and Alfred's routine right away. She ate breakfast every morning; lunch was at noon and dinner at 5:00 no exceptions. She was amazed at the amount of work they did during the day. She helped Cora prepare the house for Edith when she returned. They dusted, vacuumed and washed everything. She didn't mind, it gave her something else to think about besides worrying about Lee.

((()))

The admiral called Cora to check on Janet after she had been there a couple of days. Jamie was in his cabin when he called.

"Hello admiral," Cora answered not surprised he was calling.

"How's she doing," he asked cautiously.

"She's doing better. She's been eating, sleeping is still a problem but I think she's taken a sleeping pill that last couple of nights. Sir, no matter what you do she will never stop worrying about Captain Crane."

"Well, Cora it's a start. Thank you for taking care of her. Please don't tell her I called."

The admiral disconnected the call and breathed a sigh of relief.

"So far so good," he told Jamie.

((()))

Janet's been at the admiral's house for a week. When she first got there she needed the sleeping pills Jamie gave her but she hasn't taken them for the last few days. Lee's been gone a long time and she's running out of his shirts to sleep with. She wondered how _Seaview_ was doing on her mission. She missed Chip and the rest of the crew.

She'd actually put on a couple of pounds thanks to Cora's cooking. She has learned a lot about cooking from her so when she's goes home she will be able to cook a few new meals for Lee. She'd also helped Alfred with the gardening. She might even put in a small garden next to the house. She'd taken long walks on the beach or just sat on the shore thinking about him. She missed him very much and couldn't wait to see him. She realized they have a lot of talking to do to straighten things out between them.

After lunch one afternoon she helped Cora clean up the dishes and decided to go for a walk on the beach. Cora had some chores to do and didn't need her help. Even though she was sleeping better and eating she was still very worried about her husband. That would never change as long as he would take on ONI missions. The admiral still hasn't called to tell her Lee was back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Present**

Lee removed his cover and saluted Admiral Johnson and sat down. He gave him the pictures he took showing the layout of the laboratory and some of the chemicals being stored there. He also managed to take pictures of the formulas they were using.

"This information will help us out when we go back into destroy it. Thanks Lee great job," Johnson said gratefully.

"You're welcome," Lee replied nervously. He knew Johnson well enough to know he had something else to tell him.

"Lee, I know I told you that other forces would go in and destroy the laboratory but you're going to have to go back and do it. I'm going to send another agent with you this time. I'm really sorry about this."

Taking a deep breath Lee said, "Admiral, I'm not going back. I've been on three missions in the last nine weeks. I'm exhausted. Admiral Nelson has sent my wife away because I've been neglecting her to the point where she is sick. I need you to give me a six month leave from ONI or he won't tell me where she is. Admiral, I love my wife and I'm very worried about her. I'm begging you _please_ lose my phone number," Lee pleaded.

"I can't do that. I need you if not for this mission but for other missions that are coming up," Johnson said sharply.

"If you don't give me the six month leave, I will quit right here and now," Lee said defiantly. "I've never turned down a mission unless I was physically unable to do it so please give me a break."

Johnson was about to say something to Lee about his insubordination when he realized he has _never_ turned down a mission and he couldn't afford to lose him permanently as an agent.

"You're right you do need a break and I can't afford to lose you as an agent. Okay Lee, I will _lose_ your number for six months."

"Thank you Admiral. Now I need you to call Admiral Nelson and tell him that personally," Lee told him as he dialed the admiral's number on his cell phone.

"Yes Lee what can I do for you," the admiral answered recognizing the number.

"I have Admiral Johnson for you, admiral," Lee said with relief.

"Harry, I will give Lee a six month leave of absence from ONI," Johnson told Nelson, "and why do I feel like I've been railroaded into this."

"You have Gerald. Thanks for doing this. He really needs a break."

Lee took his phone back from Johnson who was not happy at all.

"Admiral please tell me where Janet is," Lee asked anxiously.

"She's at my house in Boston. Cora and Alfred have been taking care of her. I will let them know you will be there shortly. Also Lee don't come back for two weeks. We can handle the research mission without you. Work out your problems and then come back with Janet."

"Thank you, admiral."

Lee hung up his phone. He grabbed his cover, saluted Admiral Johnson and left his office. He now had to make arrangements to get to Boston. Unfortunately, there was a storm coming through and all flights to Boston and other east coast cities were cancelled. He secured a flight out early the next morning. He hailed a cab and went to the hotel he stays at when he's in Washington. He got there just before it started to pour.

((()))

The admiral hung up his phone with a huge smile on his face. At least he wouldn't be bothered for six months by Admiral Johnson but after that there would be hell to pay. Johnson would be calling him for every mission he could. Hopefully Lee will realize he couldn't take on every mission and the world if he wanted to keep his wife.

The admiral went to sick bay to tell Jamie.

"What can I do for you Harry? You never come to sick bay unless something is wrong."

"Not this time. Just talked to Johnson, he's giving Lee his six months leave and I told him where Janet was."

"Now we have to wait and see what happens between them," Jamie sighed.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, I also gave him the next two weeks off. But now I have to tell Chip he's in command for this whole mission as Lee won't be back."

"I'm sure he will be happy for Lee and Janet."

The admiral left sick bay and was going back to his cabin when he saw Chip in the passageway on his way to his cabin. He could tell Chip was worried about Lee and Janet.

"Chip got a minute? I need to talk to you."

"Yes, sir."

"I just talked to Lee and Admiral Johnson; he's giving Lee a six month leave of absence from ONI."

"He actually went along with it?"

"Yes but he knows he was set up. So he's going to be mad for a while and will probably give Lee the difficult missions when he returns. So I might have made more problems for him. But I'll have to take that chance."

"Maybe by that time Lee will realize he doesn't want to do them anymore."

"We can only hope."

"When will they be returning?"

"Well, I gave Lee the next two weeks off so that means you'll be in charge for the whole mission."

"No problem sir. I can handle it. I hope Lee and Janet can straighten out their problems. Some of which I caused."

"Don't beat yourself up. Remember she's the one who initiated it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Chip went into his cabin and lay on his bunk. He really did miss Lee and Janet and hoped nothing would change between them.

((()))

The admiral went to his cabin and asked Sparks to call his house in Boston.

"Hello sir. What can I do for you?" Cora answered.

"Lee should be there soon. I'm sure he will call and let you know when he's coming. I gave him two weeks off so I hope you don't mind them staying there a little longer."

"No sir, we'll be glad to have them."

"Thanks Cora for everything. Remind me to give you and Alfred a raise," the admiral said laughing.

"Thank you admiral."

He walked out of his cabin a somewhat happy man. Now the rest was up to them.

((()))

Lee got settled in his hotel room and watched the lightening light up the night sky. He couldn't wait to get to Boston and see his wife.

"Hello, Nelson residence," Alfred answered.

"Hi Alfred its Lee Crane."

"Is Janet near you?"

"No sir she's upstairs in her room."

"Good, please don't tell her I called. I just want to let you know I'll be there late tomorrow morning. Could you also not tell her I'm coming?"

"Yes sir, if that's what you want. We'll look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Janet will be very happy to see you."

Lee hung up and went back to the window to watch the lightening.

Alfred told his wife that Lee would be there tomorrow and not tell Janet. She would make arrangements for her and Alfred to be gone most of the day as they would need to be alone.

((()))

Janet was in her room watching the lightening over the ocean. She heard the phone ring but figured it was Edith checking in as she usually called at this time of night. She was tired tonight and she was down to her last shirt. She would call the admiral tomorrow and find out if he heard from Lee or even Admiral Johnson. She lay down on the bed clutching Lee's shirt and fell asleep.

((()))

Lee woke up the next morning and it was still overcast but at least it wasn't storming. He checked out of the hotel and went to the airport. He boarded the plane and settled in his seat for the hour and half flight. He arrived in Boston and got a taxi right away. He would be at the admiral's house in thirty minutes and in his wife's arms shortly after that.

((()))

Janet woke up early the next morning and the sky was still overcast but it wasn't raining. She went downstairs and made some coffee. She was hungry this morning so she started making breakfast. She would make breakfast for Cora and Alfred today as it was her turn to cook. She and Cora decided to take turns cooking the meals. Cora showed her a way to cook chicken and rice the way Lee liked. Janet made ravioli casserole for her and Alfred which they enjoyed very much. But she was getting bored and wanted to go home even if Lee wasn't back. She missed her house, work and her friends.

Cora came in the kitchen and smiled as she saw Janet cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Cora," Janet said pleasantly. "How about French toast this morning?"

"Sounds good to me," Cora told Janet as she grabbed a cup of coffee. "Alfred and I are going to be gone most of the day today. Twice a month we spend the day in Boston shopping. We also go to the show and then out for dinner. It's our date day. This is _our_ time. Nothing is discussed regarding work around here or what needs to be done. We concentrate only on each other."

"You go on a date day?"

"Yes, we've been doing it for years."

"How long have you and Alfred been married?"

"Almost forty happy years. I'm not saying we didn't have our share of arguments. We would talk it out and then have some 'fun'," Cora smiled.

"Lee and I don't argue too much. There's only one subject that does cause quite a few arguments," Janet said to Cora as she dipped the bread in the egg mixture.

"I know. He's come here a few times to recuperate after he's been injured on a mission."

"He can't say no and that pisses me off," Janet told Cora, "sorry for my language. But he doesn't get it makes me mad."

"I understand you get mad but you need to accept that's a part of his life and you may not like it but he has to know you are there backing him up."

"I'm there for him when he leaves and returns. I've had to sit at his bedside waiting and watching for him to come out of comas, surgery and stitched up from being shot more times than I care to count. I don't tell him a lot of my problems because I don't want him to worry about me while he's on a mission. He needs to concentrate on what needs to be done and get out of there safely."

"I'm sure he knows how to do that. Just be honest with him."

"I'm sure you're right. You've given me something to think about regarding his missions. Thank you Cora."

"How about I get Alfred and we eat this delicious looking breakfast so we can leave for our date day."

Cora left to get Alfred and tell him about their 'date day'. He'll have no idea what she's talking about. They don't really have a 'date day'. She made that up so they would be able to leave Lee and Janet alone. They ate breakfast quickly as Cora wanted to make a special treat for when they got home.

"What's the treat we're going to make," Janet asked as Cora took out a bottle of amaretto.

"Brownies."

Janet looked at Cora sadly.

"Brownies are Lee's favorite dessert. I wish he could be here to enjoy them."

"You can make them for him when you get home," Cora told her giving her a hug.

"But brownies don't have amaretto in them."

"These brownies do. You'll see how good they taste with the amaretto. Instead of putting in the water you use amaretto.*"

Cora and Janet made the brownies and finished just before Cora and Alfred were going to leave on their date day. They left the brownies on a plate cooling on a rack. Janet had to admit they sure smelled good and couldn't wait to taste them.

Cora and Alfred left about 11:00 and wouldn't be back until 6:00 or later.

((()))

**Author's note: ***Using a store bought brownie mix that used a ¼ cup of water, I substituted the water with amaretto and the brownies tasted great. I'm sure you could use brandy or rum too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Cora and Alfred left Janet went down to the beach for a walk. Cora had given her some things to think about. She walked about a mile down the beach when it started to rain. She turned around and was walking back to the house when she saw a man on the beach near the admiral's house. As she got closer she saw it was Lee. She ran the rest of the way and into his arms. He picked her up kissing her deeply and hugged her so hard he almost broke her ribs.

"When did you get back...the admiral was suppose to call me...are you okay?" Janet asked out of breath as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I got back yesterday but had to go to Washington and talk to Admiral Johnson. I was hoping to get here yesterday but the storm cancelled all flights. When I called I asked Cora and Alfred not to tell you I was coming; I wanted to surprise you. I only have a graze wound. Does that answer all your questions?" he replied grinning.

"Yes for now," she said kissing him again still crying.

They stood out in the light rain wrapped in each others arms her head on his chest as he rubbed her back. They were finally back together. Holding her close for a few moments longer, he realized she was the most important thing in his life.

"How about we go inside," he suggested as it started to rain harder.

They walked quickly back to the house with their arms wrapped around each other. By the time they came in from the rain Lee's hair was a mass of curls and Janet's short hair wasn't much better. They took off their wet coats and hung them on the hook. Lee gave his wife another kiss and hug.

As much as Lee wanted to take her to bed, he knew they needed to talk first.

"Sweetie we need to talk."

"Yes honey we do."

It got quite cool when the rain started, so Lee lit a fire while Janet made some coffee. They sat down on chairs facing each other. Lee reached for her hands and held them rubbing the tops of them.

"Sweetheart I'm so sorry for taking off and leaving you for these last few weeks. Jamie told me that you passed out among other things. I guess I wasn't very observant of what was happening to you. I was pretty angry at the admiral for sending you away. I wish he didn't have to do that."

"Honey, it wasn't easy for me to leave but he didn't give me much choice. He would've taken me off _Seaview_ permanently if I didn't go. I must admit I'm glad he did. I'm feeling a lot better than I did before."

"Janet you needed to tell me that you weren't sleeping and eating while I was gone. You need to be honest with me when I ask you if everything is okay. Jamie's right you're very thin but it looks like you've been sleeping. I don't see any bags under your eyes."

"I know I should have told you but I didn't want you to worry about me while you're on a mission."

"Once I leave on a mission my focus is only that and nothing else. My life and the life of someone else could depend on what I decisions make and actions I take. "

Taking a deep breath, he continued, "Do you still love me or have I lost you to someone else? I know you kissed Chip."

"What Chip and I did was terribly wrong and it will _**never**_ happen again. I was lonely, you were gone again but that's no excuse for what I did. I will always regret I kissed your 'brother' romantically. Please forgive me," she asked with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I can't imagine my life without you. Being here by myself convinced me you are my _**only**_ love."

"Sweetheart, I forgive you and him. I put both of you in a bad situation by relying on him to take care of you while I'm gone. But it gives me peace of mind to know Chip and the admiral are there with you and watching over you so I will continue to rely on them," he told her truthfully.

"I missed you more than anything but I realize when you're gone I have to take care of myself so I can be there for you when you return. The only thing I won't be able to do is stop worrying. I understand you need to go on ONI missions. I may not like it but I will accept you need to do this. I still may cry when you leave but I know you will come back to me as soon as you can hopefully in one piece."

"Sweetie thank you for understanding," he said with a sigh of relief. "I know that must be very hard for you to admit but I do have some good news."

"Good news and ONI missions in the same sentence. What's up?"

"Admiral Johnson agreed to give me a six month leave from ONI missions. I told him I've been neglecting you and you were more important to me than anything he could do to me if he didn't give me the leave. I also told him I would quit if he didn't."

"Damn. He should've never agreed to a leave," she said with a grin. "But I will take the six months and enjoy it while it lasts."

"I have more good news. I also have the next two weeks off. The admiral thought I needed to take some of my shore leave so you have me all to yourself for the next two weeks," he told her happily pulling her up from the chair and kissing her forehead.

"What I'm I going to do with you for the next two weeks," she replied with a grin kissing him back.

"How long are Cora and Alfred going to be gone?" he asked wickedly.

"Until 6:00 tonight. Why what do you have in mind Captain," she answered seductively.

He led her upstairs to their bedroom and locked the door. They took a shower together and of course one thing lead to another. After they dried each other off, Lee picked up his wife and gently laid her on the bed where he skillfully caressed her body that led to love making all afternoon.

((()))

When Cora and Alfred came home Lee and Janet were in the kitchen eating a sandwich and having a cup of soup out of a can. The brownie plate had nothing but crumbs on it.

"All those cooking lessons and you serve him canned soup and a sandwich," Cora asked appalled. "I see he found the brownies too."

"Well we've been kind of busy and I didn't want to take the time to make dinner," Janet replied a little embarrassed. "I had some of the brownies too. You're right they are very special."

"Cora's been teaching you how to cook?" Lee asked as he took a bite out of the last brownie.

"Yes, she has. I've actually put on a few pounds since I've been here. Some day when I'm home I'll make you gourmet dinners like Cora makes for Alfred. Maybe Cookie will let me help him in the mess hall when I'm on _Seaview_."

"You're going to cook on _Seaview_? I better prepare Cookie and the crew when I get back," he laughed.

Cora and Alfred smiled at them and knew they would be alright.

((()))

Lee and Janet stayed another week at the admiral's house but wanted to get home. Even though _Seaview_ was still on the research mission they wanted to be there when she docked.

As they packed their suitcases Lee noticed a few of his dirty shirts in Janet's suitcase.

"Why did you pack my dirty shirts?" he asked innocently.

Sighing and slightly embarrassed she replied, "I sleep with them when you are gone. They smell like you and I feel close to you when I do. It's a good thing you came home when you did as I ran out of shirts."

"Sweetheart," he responded quietly shaking his head.

He took their bags and brought them downstairs where Cora and Alfred were waiting for them.

"Thank you Cora and Alfred for all you have done for me," Janet told them with tears in her eyes. "I can't begin to tell you how much you have helped me. I'm going to miss both of you." She gave each of them a hug and kiss.

"Cora and Alfred I can't thank you enough for taking care of Janet. The admiral was very clever sending her here to the two of you."

"We're going to miss you both and take care of each other," Cora told them with a smile as she wrapped her arms around her husband. "Remember you need to be honest, understanding and forgiving for your relationship to last."

"We won't forget," Janet replied softly looking at her husband. What are you going to do now? You have no one to take care off."

"Well, Miss Edith will be back in a week and you know she will have a lot of charity work to take care of and catching up with friends so we will be busy. Until then we have our own plans," Cora said with a gleam in her eye.

The taxi honked outside and Lee and Janet climbed in the back seat for the ride to the airport. Alfred offered to take them but Lee told him they would take a taxi so he and Cora could finally be alone.

They arrived at the airport and boarded their plane for the long ride home. Not one of the flight attendants hit on Lee the whole time. He looked handsome in his jeans and denim shirt but he could be up to his elbows in grease in a torpedo tube and Janet wouldn't have cared.

They watched the movie on the plane holding hands. For once Janet didn't fall asleep. She had gotten plenty of sleep and 'exercise' over the last week.

((()))

Lee had arranged for a limo to take them home from the airport. They sat in the back seat close together holding hands. The limo driver kept looking at them.

"You two newlyweds or something," he asked boldly.

"No just very much in love," Janet replied giving Lee a kiss much to his embarrassment.

Lee just smiled at her and returned the kiss.

The limo driver dropped them off at their door and helped Lee with suitcases. Lee gave him a generous tip and he drove away.

"I'm so glad to be home," Janet told Lee as she grabbed her suitcase while Lee unlocked the door.

"Me too," Lee replied as he took his suitcase in the house.

They walked over to the couch and sat down. It never felt so good to be home.

Lee called the institute to check in.

"Hi Angie," Lee said. "How are things there?"

"Just fine. Are you and Janet back home, the admiral said you wouldn't be returning for a couple more days."

"Yes, we wanted to come home and greet _Seaview _when she docked. When will she be back?"

"She's scheduled to be back tomorrow morning around 1000 hours. Is everything okay with you and Janet?" she asked carefully.

"Couldn't be better. We'll stop by and she can tell you about it."

"I know the admiral and Chip will be glad to see both of you. It's been far to quiet around here with you gone."

"Thanks Angie. See you tomorrow."

"_Seaview's_ due in at 1000 hours tomorrow," Lee said excitedly. "I can't wait to see her and the crew."

"I missed them all too."

Lee turned out the lights and they went upstairs to bed. As usual Lee wrapped his arms around his wife and they fell asleep after some evening exercise.

((()))

Lee and Janet were up early the next morning. They went for a walk before breakfast. Janet made French toast for Lee the way Cora taught her and he really enjoyed it.

After showering together, they dressed and went to the dock. Since Lee was technically still on shore leave he didn't have his uniform on. The guards almost didn't recognize him since he very rarely came to the dock in civilian clothes.

They sat on the bench near the dock until Lee spotted _Seaview_ in the channel. Chip was on the bridge and could see the two of them waiting.

"Admiral we have two visitors waiting at the dock for us," he called down to the control room. "You might want to see who they are."

The admiral went to the bridge surprised to see Lee and Janet there waiting. They weren't supposed to be back for another two days.

"They just can't stay away from here, can they," the admiral told Chip smiling.

"No sir they can't but I don't blame them it seems like forever since they've been around here. I really did miss them both," Chip replied softly.

"I know I missed them too. They look happy."

"Yes sir they do look happy and relaxed."

_Seaview_ docked and after the shore detail put down the gangplank as the crew were leaving they were glad to see their skipper and his wife back.

Before Chip and the admiral left the boat, Lee and Janet went down the gangplank to the sail hatch and into the control room. Lee as usual jumped down the last three rungs of the ladder and helped Janet down.

"Welcome back," Lee said patting Chip on the shoulder and shaking the admiral's hand. "Cruise go okay?"

"Yes it went fine," the admiral said with a stern tone and then smiled, "what are you two doing here aren't you still on shore leave?" noticing Lee in his civvies.

"We missed you and wanted to greet you when you came into port."

Janet gave the admiral a kiss and a hug. She went over to Chip and gave him one too. He knew she and Lee had worked things out but he couldn't tell if things would be back to normal for the three of them.

"Thank you, admiral for making me leave it was the best thing you could've ever done."

"I wasn't so sure at first. I almost caved when Lee asked where you were but I'm glad I stuck to my guns."

While they were talking in the control room, Jamie walked in and saw the four of them together. He had to admit the admiral was right. Both Lee and Janet looked relaxed and happy. He even noticed Janet put on a few pounds and looked a lot healthier.

"I see we're all back in one piece. No injuries I need to be made aware of," Jamie said in his doctor voice.

"No everyone is fine," Lee replied cheerfully.

"Good, I have to confess you both look a lot better than when you left. Being away must have agreed with you," he smiled.

"Yes, Jamie it was the best thing for us," Janet replied giving Jamie a kiss and a hug too.

It was almost noon by the time they left _Seaview_ and as usual Chip was hungry. They decided to go to Giovanni's for lunch. Lee and Janet's treat.

They enjoyed a good lunch and each other's company. Chip told Lee about the mission and how everything went perfectly. Giovanni was happy to see they were all there this time.

Before Lee and Janet went home Lee wanted to talk to Chip. Janet waited in the car while the admiral and Jamie went back to the institute.

"How about a round of golf tomorrow?"

"Sure, even though you've had more rest than I have, I'll still beat you," Chip challenged.

"You're on."

They dropped Chip off at the institute and headed home. After they got home they went outside and sat on the deck. Lee had a beer while Janet enjoyed a glass of wine and the fresh air. After a while Janet went over and sat on Lee's lap and gave him a kiss. Well one thing lead to another and they decided they better go in the house before someone saw them. They headed upstairs to their bedroom room where they finished what they started.

When they were finished, they went for a walk on the beach holding hands.

"What are you going to talk to Chip about?"

"I want to tell him everything is fine between the three of us and I will still want him to look after you when I'm gone. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes sir. I wouldn't have it any other way," she said giving him a kiss.

It started to rain so they went back home and snuggled by the fire Lee made when they got back home. They went to bed early so Lee would be ready for his golf game with Chip tomorrow.

((()))

Lee picked up Chip and they went to the golf course. As they waited at the first hole to tee up Lee took a deep breath.

"Chip I want you to know everything is alright between us. I know the kiss will never happen again and I would still like to you look after Janet when I'm gone. Okay bro?"

"No problem," Chip sighed with relief, "I'm really sorry though Lee and you're right it will never happen again."

They finished the round of golf and Chip won again.

While they were golfing Janet made Cora's special brownies and had lunch ready for them.

When Lee and Chip returned home she could tell everything would be back to normal with the three of them.

It would have to be. The admiral called while they were golfing and said they just got mission and would have to leave by the end of next week.

The End.


End file.
